Appropriate x-ray beam collimation is important when using an x-ray imager.
X-ray beam collimation to the relevant anatomy reduces the amount of ionizing radiation to which a patient is exposed and thus minimizes radiation risks. Furthermore, appropriate collimation reduces the amount of scattered radiation since less volume is irradiated which results in an improved detail contrast and image quality.
For the acquisition of, for example, a chest x-ray, the current collimation workflow requires a lab technician to usher the patient to imager's x-ray detector, and to adjust detector and x-ray tube to the appropriate height and adjust collimator's setting. The technician then leaves the examination room and releases x-ray exposure. Time measurements revealed that approximately ⅓ of the time in an imaging session is taken up by appropriate patient and system positioning including collimation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,276 describe a system for assisting an operator in operating an x-ray device.